The Virus: Book 1
by TheNeonWarrior
Summary: My friends, and fifty thousand other people updated minecraft and went onto Notch's new server, WarriorCraft. But when we go on, it is so very different from the description. We had to survive, just like a normal server. We had to gather resources. We made factions. But this time, a twist was to come to the game... -ACCEPTING OCS! (Also accepting story ideas for another story!)
1. Introduction

Hey, my warriors! Sorry I couldn't do this before my first chapter! This is my first Fanfic, hope you enjoy! Accepting OCS! Review or PM me to submit one! (Three OCS for each person!)

OC form-

Name:

IGN:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Special Ability:

Weapon of choice:

Background:

Friends: (May be any of your other OCS!)

Family: (May be any of your other OCS!)

Pairs: (May be any of your other OCS!)

Extra info:

Ill update every other day! Ill try to make my chapters as long as I can! Well, hope you'll enjoy, and ya later!


	2. Chapter 1: Whoa

The Virus

Chapter 1: Whoa…

New York City, New York

10:45 p.m. July 23, 2016

I stare in awe as I look at the snapshot video for the new Minecraft PC update. Version 2.1.1 is finally going to be released next week! Mojang is releasing their OWN server for the update as well as hundreds of new items. I signed into Skype and called my friends, aka my YouTube partners. "Hey, Matthew!" My friend Max said as he picked up the call. "Yo, did you see the new snapshot by Sethbling?" I asked. "Yes! So rad! Oh, and congrats on two million subs!" "Thanks!" Yup, I just hit two million on my YouTube account, TheNeonWarrior. "And Mojang even invited our YouTube group to be the first to join the new server!" Max added. "Awesome! I'll contact the others to let them know! Well, I got to go, so I'll see ya on the server!" I concluded and ended the call.

*Time Skip*

My hands were shaking, three more minutes till' the update is up. I was on a Skype call with my YouTube group; TheEmeraldRaiders. It included Max, Dan, Trevor, Austin and I.

Two more minutes…

"You nervous?" Austin asked. "Why should I be?" I answered. "Well, I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." Austin replied. "We'll be fine." Trevor said.

Ten seconds…

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

We all quickly accepted the new update, login into our accounts and type in the server IP. When we come onto the server, massive buildings tower above our Minecraft avatars. Already thirty thousand players have logged in. After about two minutes, the server slots were full, with fifty thousand players. Notch's avatar then appeared. He flew upwards and said, "HELLLOOOO EVERYBODY!" The chat went silent. This is the moment everyone has been waiting for. "Remember to sit upright while being sucked into the server!" What?!

All of the sudden, my screen went black. And I couldn't talk to my friends on Skype. Wind started to blow in my small room. I was thrown off my seat and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

*Time skip*

I wake up, coughing around thousands of other people. I was sucked in the server; I was sucked into Minecraft. One: The world looked just like the server. Two: Everything was blocky. Everyone looked like normal humans, though. I had my same human body, but the same outfit my Minecraft skin has; White t-shirt, Leather jacket, blue jeans, and green and blue neon headphones.

Notch flies into the air. "Welcome to Minecraft! For real this time!" He said, chuckling. "I have been waiting for this day for years!" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" I yelled. People looked in my direction. "It's TheNeonWarrior!" "TheEmeraldRaiders are here!" I heard random people exclaim. Notch smirks. "Revenge. People hated my game at first! Then Jeb came in and took all the fame! So here's what I did- I made a server that can take you idiots to Minecraft! So if you want to survive, which probably won't happen, you have to kill each other, make a faction, and defeat me. Then, I'll let all people back to their regular human lives!"

"If you need any help, wave your hand and you'll open your inventory and find the dang guidebooks for the game. R.I.P! Wait- there's one more thing… if you die, you die in real life, too, so die in peace- I mean die in deadly horrible ways! And with that, he vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: Allies

I stand still, frozen. Unable to move. Notch. Why Notch?! Why couldn't it just be Herobrine or some noob!? Thousands of people scream in fear. Some leave the safe zone, creating a faction, making allies, surviving from this horrible server. I looked for my friends, and not long after I started looking, I found all of them except for Trevor. Max was crying, Dan was swearing his head off, Austin seemed shocked, and I felt furious.

We found a place to stay for the night at spawn when we found Trevor. We'd be safe at spawn, and move out at the morning. Before I went off to bed, I waved my hand to find myself in a Minecraft-like-inventory. It included ten bread, a crafting table, and one wooden pickaxe. It also had three books. Book one- Rules. Book two- How to escape and survive. Book three- How to create a Faction. Book four- New items. Book five- Crafting. Book six- Chat room.

I sighed. It'll be a while till' we escape. I then spot my friend, Mitch, aka BajanCanadian. "Mitch! Over here!" I said. His head turned towards me and gave me a shaky smile. _Not so Mitch. _

_I run over to him, to find Jerome sitting right beside him, with a girl who looked about nine years old sitting by Mitch. "Hey, wanna join our faction, Matt? We do youtube videos with you, please please PLEASE!" Jerome exclaimed. I smiled. "I was gonna ask you if I can join anyway, so why not?" "Cool! But we need to move out of spawn when everyone is asleep so we don't have to deal with the mobs of people." Mitch said. "What?! But- well fine, but we leave soon then, ok?" I say. They nod._

_ Before I walk back to TheEmeraldRaiders (my youtube group) I ask Jerome who that girl Mitch was sitting by. "Oh, her name is Bree. She's Mitch's sis." I nod and walk back to the EmderaldRaiders. "Where's Dan?" I ask when I'm with EmeraldRaiders again. "Looking for allies." Said Trevor. "And for some weird reason I have an emerald and diamond sword in my inventory…" He continued. _

*Facepalm* Why you ask? I DIDN'T get ANY weapons! "And did you say "emerald" sword?" I ask. "Yup! New items, remember?" "Oh. And by the way, I got Mitch, Jerome and- Mitch's little sis, Bree, as allies. So we are joining his faction." My friends nodded in agreement. "And he wants to leave around midnight." "WHAT!?" They all exclaim. I roll my eyes and ignore them. "Trevor, can I have your Emerald sword?" I ask. He nods and hands me the gleaming sword. "I got allies!" I heard Dan yell.

I turn to see Dan with five recruits. "Guys, meet my recruits!" He exclaimed. "Hello, TheNeonWarrior!" said a girl who looked like the age of fifteen. "Uh, hi. Just call me Neon, or Matt." I replied. "Ok! My name is Alexis! And this is my little bro, Casey!" She said, pointing to a very young teenager. "Yo." He said. I nod in reply. "I'm John Anderson, but call me Wolf, Wolfblood is my user name." A boy about Casey's age said, having a military uniform on. "Nice, outfit, Wolf. Welcome to the team!" I say. Man, I like this guy! He smirks. Next I turn to one boy and one girl, looking like twins. "Hi, my name is Angela-"The girl started. "And I'm Jake! We're twins!" Jake finished. "Cool! Well we are leaving at midnight to get a head start." I say, and go to sleep, terrified what has happened so far…

**A/N: Hey my warriors! Sorry my first two chapters have been super short, I'll try to make them longer! And thanks for all the OCS! I even got a form 10 mins after I published my story! If I didn't put your OC in this chapter, don't worry, I'll make sure to put it in soon ;) Favorite, review, and cya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Raid: part 1

Zzzzzz… Zzzzz… Zzzz- "Matthew, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me awake. "W-what?" I groaned. "Let's go, it's midnight." "Ugh, fine." I stand up and stretch. Ten minutes later, all of my allies and I were out of spawn. We'd find a zombie and skeleton once and a while, but that's about it. "Man, I sure wish I had Betty…" Moaned Jerome, probably thinking he'd be safer if he had his favorite weapon. About two hours later, Alexis stopped and said, "Hold up- I think there's a player nearby. Small cobblestone hills don't spawn in Minecraft."

She pointed towards some small cobblestone hills which were about twenty-by-twenty blocks and seven blocks high. "Let's check it out." Said Mitch. I nodded, sword in hand. As we near to one of the hills, we spot an entrance; and iron door. Trevor and I use our swords to hack through the door. Once we get in, it was like a small house. There were chairs, a table, kitchen and- CHESTS! I run to the chest to find five stacks of TNT, flint n steel, a bow staff, four iron swords and lots of food. With everyone having a weapon, (except for Casey, who had the TNT, claiming he's some Redstone/TNT expert). "Guys look at this!" Dan exclaimed. I walked over to Dan to see him pointing at staircase going underground.

"Like my house?" An unfamiliar voice said. I turn to see a young adult, about the age of twenty. Six other guys stood behind him. "Who are you?" Wolf said. "I'm Nick Gitson. And your in my house. MY house. No one comes in without asking." Nick said. He swung his sword at Wolf. Wolf barely blocked it. One of the men came flying at me, sword raised. I block his sword and kick him in the gut. Bree and Casey hid behind one of the tables. I jab my sword into the man's chest, and slid the sword through his body. I see Wolf struggling with Nick, so I swing my sword at Nick, but he pulls another sword out just in time, blocking my attack.

"Matt! Duck!" Casey yelled. I duck as a sword swung over my head. I see my attacker and strike my sword at his feet. He jumps over my blade, and knocks me down. He raises his blade, ready to kill. As I thought of my last moments, a blade slid through the man's body. The man falls, and I see Jake standing over me. He helps me up as I see there was only three more enemies left. I get back to Nick and Wolf, who are fiercely battling. Nick swings his sword at Wolf, cutting some of his arm. "Argh!" He yelled in pain. "WOLF!" Mitch exclaims, and drives his blade into Nick's chest.

Wolf staggers and sits and groans right by Bree and Casey. There was one more enemy. He obviously knew he'd die if he'd stay, so he ran out the door into the wilderness. I coughed out blood. I was too busy fighting that I didn't notice that I was punch in the jaw extremely hard by the enemy. "Well. That was-" Mitch started. "AWESOME!" Exclaimed Casey. "It was pow, boom, BAM! Matt, Mitch, Wolf you were assassins out there!" "We better get moving." I say grimly. "Anybody get any stuff from slaying?" Jake asks. "I got a Flame II, and Infinity I bow and sixty-four arrows." Wolf said proudly. "Diamond sword with sharp III and fire aspect II!" Exclaimed Alexis. "I got a whole bunch of crap." I say. "I'll look at it later. For now, lets get moving. The group nods and we head out.

*Time skip 1 week later*

I sat down on a chair in the main room of the faction base. We have a faction base now, yep. We have like five new recruits, including this cool guy named Junior, age thirteen. Me, Mitch, Jerome, Alexis, Angela, Jake and TheEmeraldRaiders (the faction moderators), were having a meeting. "As faction leader, I would like to notify that we are planning a raid for next week, at the tenth best faction. It is about a five hour ride with our horses, and we need some people to go and stay." Mitch announced.

"I would like Matthew to lead this raid." He continued. "Matthew, you need to chose seven other members to go with you. You have twenty four hours to decide. We leave in two days. Got it?" "Yes sir!" I say. "Ok, so are we clear?" We all nod. "Good, meeting dismissed." Let's just hope we can do this raid successfully…

**A/N: Hey my Warriors! Hope you like the story so far! If you think this chapter is to violent, just PM me and I'll tune down it a bit! So if you all are wondering what 'special ability' means in the OC form, it means the character's talents and that kind of stuff. So anyway, hope ya enjoyed and cya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Raid: part 2

*Time skip 2 days later*

"Psst, let's go!" I whispered to the faction members I brought with me to the raid. "I'm trying! I twisted my ankle and am having a hard time being 'stealthy' as we run towards the ginormous base of RedNation!" Exclaimed Casey. (RedNation is the faction we were raiding). "Suck it up, Casey!" Alexis hissed. "Your job is to plant TNT around the base and light it after we get out of the base, so you're lucky while we have to kill!" "Sssh!" I said. "I was just-" "Be quiet, I think I see someone." Mitch said.

Fortunately, there turned out to be a guard in the distance. Wolf pulled back his bow and shot the guard. "Ok, I'll stay with Casey while you guys go inside." Said Austin. I nodded and led the rest into the base. There were tons of chests and rooms in the building. We found ten diamonds, twenty-seven rubies, a stack of Sapphire, and- wait a second… "Guys, there's a gun in this chest!" I exclaimed quietly, making sure not to wake up our victims.

"Nice! Must be a new thing from the update!" Said Junior. I also grab some bullets from the chest and motion my members to move out of the base. "CREEEEAAAAKK!" Wood creaks as we walk towards the door. I hear yelling from upstairs. "We're being raided!" "RUN!" I yell. We were being chased as we ran towards Casey and Austin. "LIGHT IT UP, CASEY!" Max yells.

Casey shows that evil smile of his as he lights the TNT. BOOOOOM! We all made it- I think. "Are we all alive?" I ask. "Uh… take a look at this Matthew…" Jake groaned, and pointed at Max, on the ground, almost dead. "M-max? MAX no! Stay with me! Don't die!" I exclaimed. But I knew it was too late. He was dead. I see an arrow stuck in his head- probably how he died.

I then see- no. Nonono! Mitch, on the ground, not dead, but legs completely gone. "Mitch!" Yelled Casey. Casey took out a regeneration potion and poured it on Mitch's legs. "ARGH!" Mitch yelled, in pain. "It will grow back soon. We need time." Casey stated. "Let's get home." Said Alexis.

*Time skip 5 hours later*

We all ride into our base in the Savana our base is located. When Angela spotted us from the watchtower, she opened up the redstone-operated gate. We came in the base, and sadly told everyone the news about Max. Jerome told us he finally found a good faction name- TheWarriorDragons.

Jerome also recruited TEN people to the faction. The base has gotten bigger, and the biggest news is that in the chat room, people are saying that we are the seventh best faction on the server. I also was thinking about the people I have killed; I killed them in real life too. After I thought about it that way, I swore to myself that I would never kill someone unless it was extremely necessary. Anyway, our next missions are planned on for looking for clues about where Notch's whereabouts are. Different factions have claimed that they were the faction that have found Notch, but that is ninety-nine percent untrue. Maybe we'll be the ones who find Notch…

*Time skip 1 ½ months later*

My girlfriend, Angela, said that she just found a base just west of ours. She said that this base was not the same to ANY base she has seen. It was the biggest base she had ever seen. It was the fiercest base she had ever seen. And the biggest thing was that the base was the base of the Endersquad, the best base on the server.

**A/N: Hey, my Warriors! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! OCS will be open until chapter 8, so if you want a character in, you better hurry! This is the third chapter I have written today so PHEW finally done w/ chapter 4 ;). I am planning on making a side story to keep you guys entertained while I am updating this story. Any story ideas? Put in the reviews! Favorite, follow, review, and cya!**

**Matt: I thought I was gonna say the outro…**

**Get back in the story!**

**Trevor: Yeah, Matt! Get back in the story!**

***Facepalm***


	6. Chapter 5: Preparing

*Time skip 2 weeks later*

"Look at this awesome training course I made!" Exclaimed Casey. "Nice one!" I said. I was standing in front of this HUGE training center Casey made. "This is good, Casey. We have fifty recruits, and some REALLY need training." Right on que, Robert (our latest recruit) comes into the training center, with a barrel on his head. "Has anyone seen my sword?" He asked. Casey turned to me and said, "You are definitely right, Matt." I chuckle. "Well I better get planning with Mitch and the other moderators, you know, about the Endersquad raid." I said. Casey nods and adds the last few adjustments to the training course.

Casey's POV (finally, another POV other than Matt!)

As Matthew walked away, I wondered why I wasn't moderator yet. Junior got promoted and I was here MUCH longer than him. In frustration, I kick the sparing dummy. Well, I'll be a moderator sooner or later. I sigh and get back to the training course.

Matthew's POV

"ATTENTION!" I yell at my squadron, ten people in counting (some faction mods have their own squads). My recruits suddenly get into two straight lines, arms to the side. "FORWARD MARCH!" They marched forward along the marching grounds. After about ten minutes of marching, I yelled, "GET DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" After that I yelled, "OK, NOW GO TRAIN!" They nod and run off to train. "Annabelle, Audran, Erica, and Aaron, get over here I need to talk to you!" I yelled after about fifteen minutes of training. "The four teens come over to me and say, "Yes, commander?" "You have been promoted from Rookie to Soldier, and are assigned to Mission X57, The Endersquad raid." I said. They stood in awe. "Meet at the meeting room at six p.m. to discuss the mission." They nod and go back to training.

*Time skip 3 hours later*

Aaron's POV  
My hands were shaking. We were going to be assigned to the biggest mission this faction has had and will ever have. I and the others who got assigned walked through the big doors of the moderator meeting room. When everyone is here, Mitch starts the meeting. "Some of you all are wondering why are we raiding the legendary Endersquad. We are raiding them because there has been a rumor that they have been allied with Notch and made some secret deal with him. They are also killing a ton of people. Five thousand deaths have been caused by this one faction.

Whoa. "So the plan is-"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for the OCS! Remember, I still need ideas for a Minecraft side Fanfic! I am also having a Q&A at 500 views!** **Thanks for all the support! Favorite, follow, review, and cya!**

**Matt: Ok, this is getting out of hand! You did the outro again! Not me, YOU!**

**Get the heck back in the story, Matt!**

_**Matt: *says in mocking voice* Get back in the story, Matt!**_

**Argh! **


	7. Chapter 6: An unexpected visitor

Matthew's POV

I walk out of the meeting room, fired up from the plan. Excellent plan, I must say. I went to the grand hall, where we eat our meals. When all the recruits sat down and began to eat, there was a loud knock on the door. "Bang, Bang, BANG!" Austin scrambled towards the door, opened it, and surprised to find the legendary Jordan Maron, aka CaptainSparklez. Austin greeted Jordan, stunned.

Jordan, Mitch and I went to the moderator table to talk for why Jordan had shown up. "I had just come from the Alikae Mountains, and… I think I found Notch." Mitch and I sat there, shocked. "How?" Mitch said, breaking the silence. "I found this-"Jordan took out and placed a sword on the table. It wasn't your ordinary sword, though. It was a see-through sword, with ruby outlining the edges. It glowed with bright red, and I even felt the vibration from it.

"Some sword…" I say. "Look at this- the symbol of Mojang!" Exclaimed Mitch, pointing at the hilt of the sword, where a carved Mojang symbol was. Jordan nodded. "I noticed that too. I also found a cave, and I heard- I heard Notch talking with- someone. Notch was talking about some deal, and he called him The Ender Master or something like that." I jumped out of my seat. "The rumor! It's true! The Endersquad ARE making some deal with Notch! The leader of Endersquad is- was unknown, but with the rumor, and the name "The Ender Master," it has got to be it!" "Agreed! Mitch and Jordan exclaimed, jumping out of their chairs. "Instead of raiding them in a month, lets raid them in two weeks!" Said Mitch. "The sooner, the better." "But we need a bigger army if we are going to raid Endersquad AND Notch!" I say. "I think I can help with that." Jordan says. "REPORT TO ME, BATTALION!" He yelled towards the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and about one hundred men come in, armed with weapons. "You need troops? I got troops! He continues, smiling. My jaw drops. Amazing! "All you have to do to have them is to have all of them and I a place to stay." "Of course!" Says Mitch. "It'll be a pleasure!"

*Time skip 1 week and 5 days later*

Everyone was preparing to travel, knowing they'll be gone for a long time, maybe even not return. I put my emerald sword in my backpack. I liked my sword and all, but I needed a new upgrade. As right on que, Jordan comes in my room and grabs the sword that he found in the mountains, and said, "I want you to have this." "But… you won't have a-" "Don't worry, I have my Uranium sword, Titus." He passes me the red sword. "Thanks!" I say. "I'm gonna call it the_ RedRazor. _He grins.

"Well I got to go, you know, give an inspiring talk to my battalion before we leave tomorrow." He walks out of my room. I then got deep in thought, and thought of my family back in New York City…

*Flashback*

_ "Cassie, give me it back!" I said, laughing. "No!" My sister exclaimed smiling, holding my laptop. "Well, I'll give you ten bucks…" "DEAL!" She exclaimed. My little sis put my laptop on my desk, smiling. I don't know what I could do without her…_

_2 months later_

_ "GET OFF MY SISTER!" I yelled at the kidnapper. The thugs held me back. "Unless you give me some big bucks!" "Fine! Here's five thousand- right in my wallet." I said, giving him my wallet. He grabs and opens my wallet. "Hey there's only ten bucks in-" I throw my fist at his jaw. "Cassie, RUN!" I yelled. "GET THE COPS!" She runs but- a thug grabs her. "NO!" I yelled. _

_ I sprint towards her, but the kidnapper knocks me down and kicks me in the rib cage. ARGH! I kick his leg and he falls to the ground, face first, and get knocked out, blood pouring out of his mouth. I turn to where Cassie was, but she was gone- she was kidnapped. I slammed my fist against the wall and screamed in rage. I swore from that moment on, I will find my sister. _

*End of Flashback*

I shake out of my flashback. I hate thinking about that. I sighed, and fell asleep. I woke up to see the sun bursting out of my window. Ten minutes later, I was with all the faction, and started our journey for freedom.

**A/N: Zzzzz… Zzzzzz… Zzzzz**

**Matt: Dude, wake up!  
W-what? Oh, sorry. I, uh, hope enjoyed… Zzzz- AHH! Well anyway, only two more chapters and OCS will be closed. I promise to put all OCS in, sooner or later! Still letting you all to put in ideas for a side story idea! We are currently at 325 views, so only 175 views till' Q & A! Well anyway, won't be updating any more tonight (severe thunderstorm alert in my town!) **

**Trevor: Can I tell the readers about the prize when we hit 1000 views?**

***Huff* Knock yourself out.**

**Trevor: Ok, so when we hit 1000 views, you, the READERS, will be able to submit s CHAPTER for the story! The three best chapters will be chosen to be in the story! So view, view, VIEW!**

**Ok, now go and-**

**Matt: Anyway, favorite, follow, review, and cya!**

**GET BACK IN THE STORY!**


	8. Update

**Hey guys, this chapter is an update for the story. I'd like to give a shout out to FrozenFlamingFire to tell him/her that I am very sorry your OCS haven't been in the story yet, but they will be in next chapter . I'd also like to say that we already have 450 views! Thank you guys so much! I'd like to give back to you guys by doing a Q & A, so if you have any questions, just PM me! (I rather not you put the question if the review.) Also, can I make a deal with you guys? Starting on chapter 12, I'm gonna have longer chapters (1k- 2k words) and update only ONCE every day. **

**I have been updating multiple times each day, as you probably have noticed. Well anyways, I'll publish a chapter or two later today, and possibly do the Q & A! Well, favorite, follow, review, and cya!**


	9. Chapter 7: Reunited

We have been walking for two hours, walking through humungous forests. When it was turning dark, we set up camp for the night. After that, I yelled, "Samantha Bell, Alice Graham, Jack Bofoya, get over here, it's your turn to guard!" The three rookies nod and draw their weapons and stood guard in front of camp. Jack pulls back his bow, getting ready for anything. Alice took her spot behind the camp. Her weapon was apparently her voice, and she can kill just using her voice. Nifty, aye? Last but not least, Samantha had her Flint & Steel in hand, looking like she wanted to burn the whole forest down.

They had to be some of the best warriors I have ever seen. They aren't only my students, but- family. I don't want to lose any of them, but that might happen, with our mission ahead of us. No- they won't die. I'll protect them. I sigh and head to my tent. Next thing I know, I'm asleep.

*Time skip 2 hours*

"Commander, we have a prisoner." Samantha came in saying. I yawn and walk out of my tent, to find Jerome and some person tied to a tree. "I heard something behind my tent- and I found this fella-"Jerome said, pointing to the prisoner, looking around eleven years old. "Wait-" I say. "Cassie- is that you…" The girl smiles and says, "Yes, Matthew" I untie her and hug my sister. I take her in my tent and she tells me everything- She was kidnapped and illegally taken to Mexico.

She said the only way she got onto this server was when she finally ran away from the kidnapper and boarded the US. She stayed at an orphanage, at went to library to play Minecraft occasionally.

"Well, this is great!" Jerome said. "Now we can-"He was interrupted by an arrow in his head. "JEROME!" I yell. He staggers and falls. I see the shooter, a hood over the his/her head. Samantha pulls back her bow, but Alice steps up and says, "Cover your ears." We cover our ears.

Third person

Alice walks up to the killer. She starts talking, but it came out in a horrible hissing noise. _"Well… you have done something horribly wrong…"_ The killer screamed and covered his ears. Her voice was horrible. _"YOU SHALL DIE!"_ Alice's yell was horrible, echoing around the forest. The killer fell to the ground, apparently dead.

*Time skip 5 hours later*

Matthew's POV

We were once again back on the trail. Mitch was devastated about Jerome, and he lost his confidence, in fact, he even gave ME faction leader. Wow. I know right? About a half hour later, I hear an explosion. I look up to see Seto, the master of sorcery.

**A/N: Hey my warriors! We almost have 500 views, so I am going to start the Q & A right now! XD At the 15th chapter we will end the Q & A! **

**Each Q & A session will have 3 questions. All of these questions were asked by FrozenFlamingFire. Enjoy!**

**Who is your favorite minecrafter? **

**My favorite minecrafter would be ASFJerome or CaptainSparklez **

**If you consider yourself a child- do you want to grow up?**

**Yes, I want to move out of my parent's house and have an actual life!**

**Can you speak in any other languages?**

**When I was living in Australia, I was taught Chinese at school. I'm pretty good at it if I say so myself :D (not bragging XD) **

**Well that's it for today, so Favorite, follow, review and cya!**


	10. New Story Notification

**Hey, my warriors! I just wanted to let you know that I made a new Minecraft fanfiction: **_Masters of the Elements! _**Nice, huh? I hope this new story will be as good as my first one (The Virus: Book 1.) Well this was super short, but this was only a notification for my story. Well, Favorite, follow, review and cya!**


	11. Chapter 8: Endersquad

"Seto!" Mitch exclaims, running up to his old ally. "Mitch!" The sorcerer replies. "It's so good to see you!" "What brings you coming this way?" Seto asks. Mitch and I explain the plan we had, taking down Endersquad and Notch. "That is an interesting blade you got there." Seto says, pointing at my sword, _Sonic_. "It was a gift." I said, looking towards Jordan.

"Well, we better get some rest…" Said Mitch, yawning. "Hey, where's Jerome?" Seto asks. The color from Mitch's face drains. "He's… dead…" "I'm so sorry…" "It's fine…"

*Time skip 2 days later*

I pull my bow back at the Endersquad soldier guarding the enemy base. "Argh!" He screams in pain, and falls to the ground. I motion my hand towards the base of Endersquad, deep in the jungle. Just as we were walking towards the faction doors, a figure jumps in front of me. Casey! "Casey, what are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Make me moderator or I'll run you down!" He says, pulling out his uranium blade. "Casey, mod comes with responsibility-""I AM RESPONSIBLE!" He charges at me, sword raised. Surprised, I block the blow with Sonic, knocking Casey back. His eyes fill with rage. He pulls back his bow and shoots at his… oh no. He just killed his own sis!

"We will meet again!" He yelled, and run off into the rainforest. I run over to his dead, sister, Alexis. She was definitely dead. "We must move on…" I say. "Let's bury Alexis after the raid." My army nods sadly. "Jack, light the TNT cannons…" BOOOM! We all ran into the faction base and terminated anyone we saw harming us. We had no idea what we were going to do and what to do, until we found the prison. We let the prisoners free, as half of us went on with the raid. "Go on! I need to go fight the Endersquad leader!" I yell, bringing along Jordan, Mitch, and Seto.

I take out my sword, hands sweating. I was going to fight one of the best players on the server… probably gonna die… No, Matthew! Don't you realize you're also one of the best players? I was right. I needed to win. I had to win. "FOR FREEDOM!" I say, charging into a huge room, assuming that was where the Endersquad leader hiding.

"Hello, gentlemen…" He said, appearing out of nowhere, chuckling. Without saying anything, I charge at the leader, xX_EnderMaster_xX, sword raised. Ender flies back as my sword crosses his. He lunges at me, his endstone blade over his solder, ready to strike. I roll to the left as his blade hits the floor. I kick him in the face and get on my feet. Before I could kill him, he teleports behind me.

He kicks me and slams me into the nearest wall. Ow. His sword hurtles right at me. As I thought this was the end, Mitch jumps in front of me and has the blade kill him. "MITCH!"

**A/N: Hey, my warriors! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in ages, on both of my stories. My excuse: Busy with school, just got the Minecraft mod pixelmon and have been playing it lots . BTW, OCS are closed, if you have already submitted one, I'll put it in over time! We currently have 691 views! Remember, at 1,000 views I'll let you guys submit a chapter, and I'll pick three to be in the story! Q & A is still going, so send in the questions! P.S. If there are any Masters of the Elements fans reading this (my latest book) I promise I will update it tomorrow! Anyways, Favorite, follow, review and cya!**


	12. Chapter 9: Being an ally with Herobrine

I stand up, rage filled in my soul. I thrust my sword forward, at Ender's head. I hit him right between the eyes, him falling to the ground. Finally. He's dead. I fall to my knees, and yell in rage. "If it's the last thing I do, Notch, I'm gonna put my sword in your chest! One of Mitch's arrow between your eyes, and Jerome's axe in your heart! You killed some of my best friends!" I yell in rage. And I meant every word.

*Time skip 3 weeks later*

My hands sweat around my sword as I stand face-to-face to Casey, who now was one of the best killers on the server. "What do you want?" I say coldly, sword shaking. I wanted to kill him so bad. "Revenge, and of course…" He chuckles. "Your head." He lunges at me, sword pointed at my chest. I jump to the side as Casey bolts past me.

I take out my bow and notched an arrow, and pull the string back, Casey's head as my target. He barely dodges my arrow, and lunges at me yet again. I thrust my sword upwards and slam his face on my blade. He screams in pain, now only having one eye. I then turn and run towards the current faction base of my faction.

I breathe hard, trying to keep my breathe. I couldn't let Casey get in my way. We were almost in the presence of Notch, and we needed to get there soon. By the way, I encountered Casey as I was looking for the pigs to kill.

When I finally get to camp, I head to my tent and get ready for bed when a figure appeared in front of me, right out of mid air. Herobrine…

"H-herobrine!" I yell. I draw my sword but Herobrine calmly says, "That won't be necessary." "What do you want from me?" I ask, sword still raised. "All I want is peace. Matthew, I need your help." "But you're a-" "A monster. I know, that's what the people say. You see, me- Herobrine, am not a program in the game. I'm a real person. I gave Notch the idea of Herobrine. I wanted Herobrine to be the hero, but Notch thought of the opposite. Notch gave me a Minecraft user but he forced me to make my user Herobrine."

"He also forced me to hack into people's accounts and scare the crap out of them. When he opened the server, he forced me to kill, but I refused and run off. I need you to help me kill him, I want his smell of flesh on my blade."

*Two days later*

As the pirate ship passed by, Herobrine, Austin, Angela and I hid behind a tree, waiting for a chance to attack. Herobrine's eyes widen under his sunglasses as he saw the ship, which was at thirteen blocks tall. "Once we ally with Notch, we can take over the server!" I heard a guy from the ship yell, having a British accent. "Great, wanting to be allies with the one guy I want to kill…" Groaned Austin. I then remember that I had a stack of enderpearls. "Guys, lez go pearl." I say, passing an enderpearl to each person. I took a deep breath and threw the pearl to the main dock of the ship. Once I get there, I hide behind a barrel and pull out _RedRazor_, my sword. I turn to the right and see my girlfriend, Angela, bow ready. I turn to my left to see Herobrine with his hands sparking with lightning, his eyes blazing of fire under his sunglasses.

I didn't know where Austin was, though. I signaled Herobrine and Angela to go fight in ten seconds. They nod and get ready to run and fight. Three, two… ONE! I jump over the barrel and strike at the first pirate, my sword sliding through his chest. "WE HAVE RAIDERS, MEH LADS!" A pirate yelled. Angela pulled back her bow at the pirate steering the ship, hitting his arm. "ARGH!" He yells, and falls of the ship. I ran to the wheel and jerked the ship to the left, making the pirates sliding to the left side of the ship. Two pirates then charge right at me, swords pointed to my head. I let go of the wheel and raise my sword and slam at the first pirate in the head, putting him in a coma. I spin to my left and jab my sword into the second pirate.

One more pirate was standing. The captain. He was dueling with Herobrine. Herobrine was shooting lighting out of his left hand and fought with his netherrack sword on his right hand. The captain swung his ruby sword left and right at Herobrine, and using his Titanium sword to block the lightning. He slashed his ruby sword at Herobrine, this time knocking him down. Right before captain could strike, Austin jumped out of nowhere and threw his sword at the captain.

**A/N: Hey my warriors! Sorry I haven't updated lately! Big news though- 938 VIEWS! Remember 1000 views you get to submit a chapter for the story! So start to PM me your chapter to put into the story, and you might be 1 of the 3 people who get your chapter into the story! Also, since I am making a new story, I'm looking for 2 people to be my CO-AUTHORS! In order to be a Co-author, fill in this form and PM it to me-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Story ideas (Minecraft fanfics only):**

**Have you ever written a Fanfic before?:**

**Are you good at grammar?:**

**Do you like to write?:**

**Extra info:**

**There you have it! I'm so happy this chapter is finally out! Thanks for y'all support! Anyways, Favorite, follow, review and cya! **

**P.S. Remember to submit your chapter!**


	13. Chapter 10: Hex city

The pirate ship- I mean, our pirate ship, was cruising the seas of the server of Warriorcraft, sailing towards where Notch was at. My whole faction was on the ship; crowded I must say, but still comfortable. It's been four days since we took over the ship. Speaking of which, I was still shocked that Austin saved Herobrine from being killed. I mean, it wouldn't have been shocking if Angela or I saved him, but Austin hated the idea of being allies with Herobrine, but it looks like he got over that, according to what happened four days ago.

It was six p.m. when the meeting of the moderators was help in the captain's room, where we would plan our attack on Notch. Herobrine was there too, helping with the plan. When we all sat down, I started the meeting. "Welcome moderators! Today we will be discussing the plan against Notch, the man who wants to kill us all."

"So what's our plan, Matt?" Dan asked. I sighed and said, "Leave that to Herobrine." I sat down as Herobrine stood. "Well the plan is-"

*Time skip 2 hours later*

I walk out of the meeting room to the main deck, the plan made by Herobrine being approved. As I was getting to bed, I ran into my girlfriend Angela, and discussed the plan.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" She asked. I shrug. "I don't know, but it may work. I mean, the distracting Notch is great, but having me and Herobrine- alone- killing Notch, may be a bit scary." I say. Angela sighs. "But if we don't get out of this-""We will get out of this."

*Time skip 4 days later*

We finally docked on the eighth day, into the most growing city on the server; where it was a safezone, so we couldn't kill anyone. The city was known as Hex. My army walked towards the Hex suite; the most known hotel in the city. I pay the clerk about two and a half gold nuggets and go into my hotel room.

The next morning Austin, Dan, Jordan (Captainsparklez) and I go on a scouting mission up Hex peak, to look for clues. We were predicting that the city of Hex was only a few days on foot away from the location of Notch. When we almost reached the peak, and explosion erupted.

**A/N: Hey my warriors! Greeeeaaaaaattt neeewwwss! We have our first co-writer: KoG Wolf Blood! Congratzzz! KoG plz PM me to confirm this promotion I haven't had any chapter submissions yet, so im still waiting! I think I have a Co-author in mind (one who submitted an oc for Co-author!) Well that's all I have for today! Anyways, Favorite, follow, review and cya! **


	14. Chapter 11: Only the beginning

**A/N: Hey my warriors! By the end of this chapter, you MAY think it is the end of the story but no WAY! We still have like 25 chapters to go! Plz make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

I woke up to find myself in a small pitch-black room, with an iron door in front of me. I was in a bloody prison. Literally, I smelled blood on the walls, and on my hands. My head was rattling with pain. I coughed out blood, and a few teeth even. I had cuts on my arms and face.

I stood up, struggling. "You're awake…" I heard a voice say. It sounded so familiar… Notch. "You finally come out of your hiding spot…" I say. Notch chuckles. "Welcome to Alikae Mountains, Matthew!" "What do you want!" I yell, now standing up straight. I reach for my sword, but it was gone.

"I know you're the best player on the server; the hero, the one who would save all from this server. Well I came to capture and kill you, with a little friend." He chuckles. "I believe you've met- the number one murderer, Sir Casey!"

Casey looked nothing like the last I saw him- an eye patch over his left eye, a bandage on his neck and a cut over his face. "Why Casey?!" I yell. He smirks. "I came here to kill you!" He comes into the room and raises his sword. Notch smiles behind the iron bars. I knew this was really the end of my time. I closed my eyes and braced myself to be killed.

When Casey started to bring down his sword, I suddenly heard a BANG! I looked towards Notch, as he flew back as a burst of lightning struck him. Herobrine stood in the hallway, his hands sparking with lightning. He kicked open the door and knocked out Casey. He helped me up and gave me my sword.

I stood above Notch and struck him with my sword. His body went lifeless as I slid my sword through his body. He disappeared into dust. A voice then boomed and said, "Matthew Schwab has saved you all from death! You will be teleported back to earth in exactly three minutes!"

A surge of relief filled my body as I heard the message. We were going home!.

"Well… you did it!" Herobrine says. "No, we did it!" I say, smiling. "I live in the plaza hotel, New York, room 312." I say. "Brooklyn." Says Herobrine. "Hopefully ill see you around." Before I could reply, my body started teleporting to the real world.

I see myself sitting back on my chair, in beloved New York City. "We're back!" I heard Cassie say. I smile and hug my sis. "Mom! We're home!" I yell. She comes in and screams in joy.

**A/N: Hey my warriors! So you may think the story is over, but it is only the beginning! Here is a preview of the rest of the story-**

** The server of Warriorcraft is done with. Notch is dead. Mojang was controlled with Jeb and was restored. But it is only the beginning. A new hacker has been born, taking the things of life from Minecraft, and making it relate into the real world. The hacker has to be stopped…**

**There is that! Nice preview, huh? Well that's all I have for now! So anyways, Favorite, follow, review and cya!**


	15. New story vote!

**A/N: Hey my warriors! I want you guys to pick out the topic for the next story! Here are your options-**

**-Pixelmon (a Minecraft mod) -Factions -Youtubers -Minecraft reality -Minecraftia army -Quest/journey -Herobrine horror -The gods of minecraftia**

**Ok, so if you want to vote, put one of these in the reviews-**

**#Pixelmon**

**#Factions**

**#Youtubers**

**#McraftReality**

**#Mcracftarmy**

**#Quest**

**#Herobrinehorror**

**#GodsofMC**


	16. Break!

Hey my warriors! Hey I am going to be taking a break for 1-2 weeks w/ story, i just have so much going on! I may have a new story out soon w/ the help of my new co-author- Blue-ender-star. Anyway, Favorite, follow, review and cya! 


End file.
